Lost Fallen
The Lost Fallen is a foe and a summon in . The Lost Fallen are primarily found in the Frozen Valley, though there are instances of them scattered around the Rainbow River and other such places. It is a member of the Fallen enemy group. Appearance The Lost Fallen is the possessed armor of a viking explorer. The armor consists of a tan Viking Fur-like tunic with a spiral in the center; the tunic is held together by a metal clasp with a pale blue gem. Along with a steel horned helmet, there is also a set of steel cauldrons and gauntlets. The gauntlets are animated and as such are hovering about where they would be on an actual warrior. The helmet has a pair of light blue eyes on it, presumably that of the entity possessing the armor, though no other facial structures or any corporeal body parts are shown. The Lost Fallen wields a falchion with blue runes etched into its blade and a wooden grip. The Lost Fallen holds the blade in its left hand, though it is capable of temporarily summoning and wielding a second blade for one of its attacks. Overview (insert overview) Statistics Before the v2 update, had 199 base HP instead. Attacks and Abilities Freeze on Hard or Epic Difficulties. |Attack3 = Rune Sword Throw |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 44/5 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Double Sword |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 60/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Wind |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Gives self a 20% Evade buff on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Undead Blade |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 48/3 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 25% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Tremor |Target6 = All |Power6 = 25 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Earth |Element%6 = 100% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% }} Battle logic Action * If catchscore >55 and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Double Hit (1/3), Rune Sword Throw (1/3), Thrust (1/3); * Otherwise → Double Hit (1/5), Rune Sword Throw (1/5), Thrust (1/5), Double Sword (1/5); ** Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Undead Blade/Tremor (1/5). * Thrust, Double Sword and Undead Blade will prioritize targets that aren't resistant to their elements. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33%; ** If Syphoned → Double Hit; ** Otherwise → Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Undead Blade/Tremor. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Ghosts, the Lost Fallen will immediately Surrender and Flee on their turn if <49% HP, or inflict 1x Berserk on themselves otherwise (the latter does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Fenrir's Jaw (bow). Compared to the Stumpy Gloop summon which also gives party-wide , it's less cost efficient, but adds some Wind-elemental damage. |StatusStrength = -- 5x |StatusIcon = -- |Acc = 100% -- |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% -- |Note = Before the v2 update, a bug caused it to have 250 power each hit, for 500 power in total.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes